


Rabid Cat

by Thaliel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Depression, Other, Suicide, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thaliel/pseuds/Thaliel
Summary: Chat is becoming a danger to the city he is supposed to protect. At the same time, Adrien becomes a danger to himself.An idea I have had for a while, the challenge I received from Hereisthere_gg  giving me a perfect opportunity. Warnings and tags for later chapters.





	1. Wrong behavior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hereisthere_gg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hereisthere_gg/gifts).



> This will contain problematic topics such as depression and suicide, please approach with caution.  
> I do not own anything

I – Wrong behavior

Quite exceptionally, Ladybug and Chat Noir had not run into any situation that needed their stepping in during tonight's patrol. It gave the two heroes some time to attend to their fans, giving out autographs and taking some pictures. As Ladybug was currently holding conversation with a girl who claimed to be her biggest fan- something almost every of her fans did- she had not really been paying attention to whatever Chat was doing. She as only stopped mid-sentence when a surprised yelp sounded from where her partner was.   
She turned her head to see a boy around her age instinctively dodging the clawed hand Chat was directing towards him, the familiar black energy of Cataclysm having formed around it.   
The bystanders' shock turned into relief when the boy's dodging successfully saved him from the impacting doom. As Chat's hand hit a street lamp instead, the Cataclysm made it crumble into pieces just one would expect. Everyone who watched mistook the scene as a display of the cat hero's skills, and the small crowd surrounding them cheered.   
Ladybug, however, did not feel like cheering at all.   
“Sorry everyone,”, she said, “my cat has exhausted himself.”  
She approached Chat and gestured for him to come with her.  
“You'll all have to excuse us.”, she put the crowd off as the two heroes began making their way upwards onto the Parisian rooftops.

They came to a halt not far away, Ladybug turning to face her partner with a mixture of confusion and anger visible in her features.   
“What was that about?”, she asked, “You can't just lunge at people with your Cataclysm. You could have hurt someone.”  
Chat's ears drooped. “I didn't mean to.”, he admitted, “I swear I didn't even realize I had Cataclysm active until I saw that guy dodge it. My body just moved on its own.”  
“Please make sure this doesn't happen again.”, Ladybug told him.  
“I'll do my fur-ry best.”, the cat hero replied with one of his trademark grins.   
Ladybug gave a small sigh at his pun, continuing: “I'll need to figure out what to do about that lamp, you just destroyed, though. Can't really summon the Miraculous Ladybug without a Lucky Charm item on hand.”  
“Don't worry about it milady.”, Chat assured her, “I happen to know someone who will provide the city with enough money to replace that thing.”  
“I'll take your word on it, kitty.”, the spotted heroine replied. 

Back home in his room, Adrien detransformed and caught Plagg in his hands.   
“What happened back thee, and why?”, he asked without waiting for Plagg to find his next serving of Camembert.  
“Not a clue.”, the kwami simply answered and floated away to where his beloved cheese was stored.  
Adrien followed him, still confused about the earlier events.  
“I know I didn't summon Cataclysm by will.”, he began, “You really telling me you had nothing to do with it?”  
“Mh-Mh!”, Plagg sounded while shaking his tiny head, his cheeks stuffed with cheese.   
“But what if it happens again? What if I actually do hurt someone if it does? This is serious Plagg!”, Adrien said pacing back and forth.  
Plagg swallowed and produced a small burp before speaking:  
“Nah, it's probably nothing.”

Adrien was curious whether something like this had ever happened before, but he never got to ask his Kwami, as a knock sounded on his door.  
“Adrien?”, Nathalie's voice sounded from the other side.  
“Come in.”, the boy replied after he had made sure Plagg had hidden himself away.  
His father's assistant while scrolling through something on the tablet she always carried with her.  
“Your teacher has informed me that you failed to hand in an essay that was due two days ago.”  
He knew which essay she was referring to. And he had initially finished it. The problem had been an Akuma attacking the moment he had planned to turn it in. And bet on his bad luck that the Akuma's power had been corrupting and wiping digital data. This had been the day the heroic found it that Miraculous Ladybug was not able to restore data wiped from digital appliances, like Adrien's school table he had saved his essay on.   
And with the previous days packed with school, preparations for a fencing tournament, his Chinese tutor giving him a particularly hard time and patrolling, Adrien simply hadn't managed to rewrite the essay. But of course, he couldn't tell Nathalie that...at least not the Akuma part.   
“I'm sorry.”, he apologized.  
“Make sure it doesn't happen again.”, Nathalie told him, “Your father would surely be disappointed if your grades started dropping.”  
Adrien just nodded. Even though he did his best, it seemed as if he still managed to disappoint people. Despite his efforts, someone would always find and point out his mistakes.   
He sighed as he prepared to go to sleep. Maybe, tomorrow would be a better day. But knowing his bad luck, he didn't bet on it.


	2. (Self)Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self harm incoming! Adrien has no idea what is happening, Plagg is being an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cutting is gonna happen, this is your last warning.  
> I do not own anything

II – (Self)Destruction

He tried hard to pay attention during lessons to make up for not handing in his essay, but his mind would always drift back to what had happened the day before. After having to snap him out if it several times, Nino told him: “Don't make me slap ya, bro.”  
Adrien knew his best friend totally would do that if needed. He silently apologized and brought up all his strength to focus. Luckily for him, screams coming from outside brought the lesson to an early end. This could only mean one thing, and the voice of principal Damocles sounding from the speakers gave confirmation.  
“There is an Akuma attack going on. All further classes are canceled for today. Please find a safe place and only go home in groups if you need to.”

Ladybug was already expecting her partner when he arrived on the street.  
“Looks like out opponent for today is running wild in there”, she said, pointing at a doctor's office opposite them.  
“Then we better go and give him the special treatment.”, the boy in black told her.  
On their way inside, they passed by the sign on the door.  
“A surgeon...”, Ladybug mused, “That means he has access to a lot of dangerous stuff.”  
“Well at least it's not a vet, wouldn't want an Akuma try to neuter me.”, Chat replied.  
The two heroes carefully made their way towards the surgery room in which the Akuma waited for them.  
“My patients finally arrive.”, he rejoiced upon laying eyes on the duo, “Allow the Devilish Doctor to remove these tumors you call Miraculous from you.”  
“Sorry doc, but this lovely lady over there”, he pointed at his partner, “is the only medicine I need.”  
The Akuma wasted no more time and attacked. 

 

The fight surely wasn't easy, especially due to the surgery room being not too big and offering little cover. At one point, it was only Chat's reflexes which saved him from the scalpel the Akuma had thrown actually hitting him. Instead, he had caught it in midair, saying: “Nice try, but my senses are sharper than this thing is.”  
Ladybug had seized this moment to summon her Lucky Charm.  
“A pepper shaker?”, she wondered, looking at the item in her hand.  
As she scanned the room, the Akuma had managed to rip the metal table from the floor at hurdled it towards her.  
“Cataclysm!”, Chat called out and had the table destroyed before it could hit his partner.  
She nodded at him in acknowledgment, then had her yo-yo latch onto a gas bottle. She quickly unscrewed the top of the pepper shaker and then released the oxygen from inside the gas bottle at the highest pressure possible. Pouring the pepper into the stream, it was sprayed directly into the Akuma's face.  
The finely ground pepper did not fail to irritate the Akuma's eyes and nose, rendering him defenseless just long enough for Ladybug to remove his gloves, on which she was sure the Akuma had attached itself to. She ripped the gloves and trapped the dark butterfly that came fluttering out from the shreds. 

Anything else had been business as usual. After the doctor was returned to normal, the two heroes led him outside to get some air.  
“Pound-”, Ladybug began whilst extending her arm for the regular fist bump. She was irritated as she saw Chat direct his had at the building they had just exited.  
Why was there the familiar energy of Cataclysm surrounding his hand?  
Before she could even react, the energy had already collided with the wall, quickly spreading across the whole building and ultimately having it crumble to pieces.

“What on earth Chat?”, Ladybug questioned. Sure, everyone had previously fled or exited the building, but it was still irreparably destroyed.  
“I, I'm sorry.”, Chat stammered and flung himself up onto the nearest rooftop.  
He fled the scene faster than Ladybug could follow, leaving her alone to try and explain what had happened to the authorities. 

 

Adrien noticed the email he had received at the account he had set up as Chat. But he did not open it, already knowing that it would be Ladybug asking him questions he himself had no answer for.  
“Way to go, bringing down a whole house.”, Plagg had commented after detransforming.  
“Are you seriously telling me you have no idea why this is happening?”, Adrien asked.  
The Kwami shook his head. “It will probably stop happening at some point.”  
Adrien groaned in frustration and went to his bathroom, the only place Plagg would not follow him to.  
He undressed and turned on the shower. While he waited for the water to warm up, he reached into the pocket of his jeans and retrieved the item he had secretly taken with him during the Akuma fight earlier: the scalpel he had caught. 

As he stood under the flowing water, he twisted and turned the scalpel before his eyes. He could not help but admire it. Such a small blade, he mused. Despite its size, it could effortlessly cut through your skin, all the way into your body. And all that would remain is a scar.  
Adrien had not had any surgery so far, even his Appendix was still intact and where it should be. Therefore, his body was yet devoid of any scars. Yet he wondered what it would be like to be cut open and be left with a scar. His hand almost moved automatically as he directed the scalpel onto his wrist.  
The cut itself was not very big, but he applied enough pressure for the blade to tear open his skin and draw blood. Yes, it did hurt, but not as bad as he had expected. He watched his blood mix with the water, tainting it red as it flowed into the drain.  
After a moment, he turned the shower off and grabbed his towel as well as a good amount of toilet paper, which he pressed onto the cut. After he had dried off, he threw the towel over his warm, so the cut was covered until he could find a long-sleeved shirt to put on. Hiding such a small cut shouldn't be hard, nobody would notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please, everyone, never, under any circumstances, cut or otherwise hurt yourself. That being said, hope you enjoyed regardless of what poor Adrien is going through


	3. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is bbeing a dick and adrien is being a rebellious teen. Also, Plagg is Plagg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All previous warnings still apply.  
> I don't own anything

III – Anger

To see his father sitting at the table when he came down for breakfast was clearly not something Adrien would have expected. The times he had been having direct interaction with him lately could be counted with just your fingers.   
“Good morning father.”, he greeted as he sat down.  
“I need to speak to you.”, Gabriel returned with his usual serious tone.  
Adrien could tell this meant nothing good.  
“Upon reviewing the pictures from your latest shooting, I came to notice you clearly did not perform as well as you usually do. It will be taking the editor a lot of work to have the pictures look as needed.”

As the designer made a pause, Adrien let the information sink in. He remembered the shooting his father was referring to. And he did not even have a good reason for the decline in his performance. He had just been tired from an exhausting Akuma fight that had happened shortly before. He was taken from his train of thought when Gabriel continued: “I expect you to give your utmost best at any given time. Do keep in mind that it would have a negative impact on my business if the main model of the Gabriel brand was visibly not be giving enough effort.”

His words left Adrien not really wanting any breakfast any more. The boy stared down at the food on his plate. All his father cared for was his business. Not with a word had he shown any interest in the thoughts or feelings of his son. It took Adrien a moment to find some words.  
“I understand.”, he said, “I will try harder the next time.”  
“Good.”, Gabriel spoke and rose from his seat. “Now finish your breakfast so you are not late for school, I have work to attend to.”  
Of course he had, Adrien thought. He had always work to do, or at least he said so.

Even after his father had left, Adrien still did not feel hungry at all. But as he did not want to raise any suspicion for leaving his food untouched, he at least forced down a piece of Baguette and smuggled the cheese he had been offered into his pocket for Plagg.   
After had had finished, Nathalie forwarded his schedule to him as usual. Normally, he would politely thank her, but the only reaction he could manage upon checking all the activities he needed to partake in today was a dissatisfied groan.   
His father's assistant was clearly not pleased at this, and scolded him: “Please Adrien, mind your behavior.”  
The boy began shaking with anger, and ultimately raised his voice at her in a volume completely unnatural to him.  
“Don't tell me what to do!”, he shouted. That had already felt rather good, but Adrien wasn't done venting yet.  
“You're not my mother!”, he added and then stormed up the stairs and into his room.  
Nathalie was rather shocked at how the boy had reacted. On the hand, he was a teenager, and teenagers were known to go rebellious at some point. It must have been puberty with all the hormones, she thought to herself.

Never before had Adrien been so thankful for the Gorilla's trademark silence. If anybody else had addressed him so shortly after he had let off some steam, he was sure he would have insulted them. The shirt time he had to himself in the limo helped him calm down enough that everyone in school wouldn't realize something was going on.

The classroom was already in quite a buzz when he entered, most of the pupils flocking around Alya.  
“I tell ya, it's crazy.”, the blogger told them.  
“What is?”, Adrien asked upon approaching the others.  
Alya moved her finger across the screen of her phone, scrolling through what could only be the Ladyblog.  
“The comments on whatever Chat Noir is doing.”, Alya explained, “Let me read some to ya, cuz I can't even believe some myself.”  
After a short pause, she began reading:  
“Chat is no longer my super hero.”  
“I'm seriously scared of him, hope I never meet him alone in a dark alley.”  
“He's like a rabid cat.”  
“He should just stop being a hero and leave everything to Ladybug.”  
“Chat Noir has failed this city.”  
Hearing all this effected Adrien more than he could openly show.  
“What do you all think?”, he questioned, “I mean, there is still a person under that mask.”  
“Sure,”, Alya replied, “and I seriously hope he can get his shit back together. Ladybug needs him.”  
“And she still trusts him.”, Marinette added.  
Adrien often forgot that Marinette was a close friend to his partner. It was reassuring that she still had his back.

The day was almost over, and Adrien was ready to thank fate for some peace and quiet, when news about another Akuma attack started airing on the television.   
The two heroes dealt away with it quite easily, which was much of a relief to both. They even managed to do their fist bump without any disturbances.  
They turned towards the person that had just been returned to their normal self, inquiring if he needed any further help.  
The man was about to speak up when suddenly Chat's claws made contact with his shoulder. The claws tore through clothing and skin, even though there did not appear to be the energy of Cataclysm present. At least something positive, but shocking nonetheless. 

While the wounds Chat had just created were being treated, Ladybug took him to the side.  
“This is going too far.”, she said, “You need to find a way to stop this.”  
“I don't know how.”, her partner admitted.  
“Okay, but let me try to help you.”, Ladybug suggested.  
“You can't help me.”, Chat came back at her more furious than she had ever seen him, “I can't even help myself. Just..leave me alone!”  
And with that, he once again fled the scene at maximum speed.

Again, Adrien shot questions at his Kwami back in his room. And again, said Kwami could not give him any answers.   
“This has to be somehow related to the Miraculous!”, the boy exclaimed while pacing back and forth.  
“Nope.”, Plagg replied dryly, “That's all just you.”  
“What good are you even?”, Adrien asked and ultimately withdrew to his bathroom again.  
Not before long, he held the scalpel in his hand once again. His left hand this time, though. He was curious if it made any difference when not using his dominant hand for cutting. But the feeling when another bit of his skin was torn open did not differ from the last time.  
After tending to this new cut like he had before, he looked at the previous cut on his other wrist. It had stopped bleeding long ago, and a crust of dried blood now covered it. He cleaned the area to make sure it would not get infected. An infection would mean someone would learn about it, and he did not want that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Enter worst dad Gabriel Agreste. It won't be the last time you saw him in this *hint hint*


	4. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which Adrien finally breaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings still apply.  
> I don't own anything

IV – Hurt

Adrien felt a little guilty when he had replied to Nino's text if he was up to spending the day with him. Claiming that he was busy even on a Saturday had been a lie. All he wanted is to have the whole day to himself.   
Once he was sure that Plagg was taking one of his naps, he had his browser search for sites on depression. Out of the search results, one forum that those affected could use for exchange caught his eye. He read through some of the posts and soon found himself relating to a lot of what the members were writing. There were others who felt the same way he was feeling right now. And there were others hurting themselves the same way, too. After reading the last reply on the topic for those with suicidal thoughts, he came to notice the member's signature: “Remember kids, it's down the road, not 'cross the street.” It didn't take his brain very long to figure out what that meant.

When had finally closed the browser window, his mother smiled back at him on the picture he was using as his wallpaper. And for some reason, he couldn't bear looking at her. It felt as if the picture was taunting him. For the first time since her disappearance, Adrien changed his wallpaper to one of the system's default options. Maybe, things would be different if she was there. But she wasn't, and Adrien was almost certain she would never return either.   
As he continued to harbor dark thoughts, he could hear sirens suddenly blaring a few streets away. His hopes of Plagg not waking up from the noise were crushed when the Kwami opened his with a big yawn.  
“New day, new Akuma.”, Plagg spoke.  
Adrien clearly did not feel like fighting today, so he asked: “Can't I leave this to Ladybug to solve on her own?”  
“Nah.”, Plagg replied, “She's gonna wonder where you are ad call you anyway.”  
He was right on that, Ladybug would not rest until she knew what her partner was doing.   
Without any of the usual excitement in his voice, he said: “Plagg, claws out.”

Ladybug knew something was bothering her partner. Thy were lucky that Cataclysm was not needed this time around. Because if that had been the case, Chat's obvious instability would have had a very negative effect on the outcome of the fight.   
So instead of forwarding her arm for the fist bump after defeating the Akuma, she placed her hands on his shoulders.   
“I know something's wrong.”, she said, “And my offer still stands. Let me try to help you, kitty. I'm worried about you...everybody is.”  
“Everybody hates me.”, the boy spat out in return.  
Ladybug lightly shook him and said: “No, that's not true!”  
She wanted to continue, but was stopped in her track as one black-gloved hand moved its claws across her cheek She took a step back and stared at her partner in shock. The very same was trembling, and still displayed a look of aggression on his face. It was the first time ever that he scared her. She needed to get away, and hoped the marks Chat's claws had left would disappear when she detransformed.

The comments on the Ladyblog were an outrage. Everyone who posted agreed that Chat had finally gone too far by hurting Ladybug.   
Adrien could understand that people were mad at him, he was mad at himself. He had only returned home for a very short time, and still in costume, after what had happened, just to grab a few things and leave. He was hiding behind a chimney on a rooftop not far away as he read the comments on his phone.   
“I'm gonna put an end to his.”, he finally exclaimed.  
“And how exactly are you gonna do that?”, Plagg asked curiously.  
The boy did not reply at first, instead rising to his feet. He gazed to the neighboring roof. He knew who lived in the room below that balcony. Whether it had been coincidence that he had ended up so close to Marinette or a decision of his subconscious, he did not know, and did not care. All he knew was being here came in very handy for him. 

“I'll no longer be a burden to anyone.”, Adrien finally said while silently making his way onto the balcony.  
“Okay, how about this:”, Plagg began, “I'll have you talk to someone REALLY clever, he might have an idea of what to do.”  
Even though Adrien noticed how the Kwami was worried by now, he did no longer care.   
“I've had enough of you.”, the boy simply said and reached for the silver ring on his finger.  
This set the Kwami into complete alarm mode, as he started to beg: “Adrien, wa-”  
But before he could finish, the teen had already removed the ring. The box in which the ring had appeared in his room one day was one of the few things he had taken with him. He quickly put the ring inside and closed the box. Then, he took a pen and small notepad. He write down a few words, and then ripped the piece of paper from the pad to place it on the table. Finally, he put the box on top so the note would not be blown away by the wind. As he began descending via the small ladder that usually gave the sweep access to the roof, he whispered:  
“Bye Plagg...bye Marinette.”

Marinette thanked her luck, and the Miraculous' magic, as she looked into the bathroom mirror and could no longer see where Chat's claws had made contact with her face. Now she wouldn't have to come up with an explanation for why she was hurt at exactly the same area ladybug was. At least that was a relief. Chat's behavior still worried her, though. She needed to think, and the only place she could do so was on her balcony.   
She was distraught as she was talking to Tikki, so she did not pay close attention to her surroundings when she sat down.   
“You can't abandon your partner, Marinette.”, Tikki urged.  
“I just don't know how to feel about him anymore.”, the girl admitted, “He hurt me, Tikki. Not just physically, but also mentally. I was really scared of him back there.”  
“Yet, he needs you.”, her Kwami reminded her.  
Marinette hummed in reply, and moved to set her cup of hot chocolate down down on the table.   
That was when she saw the box and note. With a very bad feeling forming in her gut, she took both into her hands, reading the words on the note:  
“I trust you, Marinette. Forward this to Ladybug for me. Tell her I'm sorry. Also tell her not to come looking for me.”  
Marinette gulped and Tikki let out a small gasp. She opened the box, and saw the ring inside. Before she could say anything, something black appeared before her.  
“Tikki, Ladybug!”, Plagg exclaimed with a worry Tikki had not ever seen him display.  
“Plagg, what is the meaning of this?”, she inquired.  
He was fighting back tears when Plagg spoke: “I think he's about to do something very stupid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's gonna do it, be prepared.


	5. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's doing it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is gonna die. This is your final warning.  
> I don't own anything.

Adrien is gonna die. This is your final warning.

I don't own anything

 

V – Gone

He never directly knew who would make a potential target. It all happened rather automatically. As soon as someone showed negative emotions, he would feel it and open the window to his lair. He would send an Akuma into the target's direction and only as soon as the black butterfly was absorbed by its host, he would know who they were. He rarely knew the person, anyway.

Therefore, he expected the usual when he felt the tingling sensation that had become so familiar to him ever since he became Hawkmoth. He held a small monologue about how a poor, depressed teenager was perfect to achieve his goals. But when the butterfly made contact with the scalpel the boy was holding in his hand, the man behind the mask stiffened.

"Adrien.", he spoke into the emptiness that surrounded him.

Why, out of all the millions of people in Paris, did it have to be his own son? And why was he about to cut himself?

"Hawk Moth, I assume.", Adrien said when he had heard the voice inside in his head, "No idea how you know my name, but you're too late anyway. I'm not gonna play a part in your sick game."

He started to move the blade towards his wrist. A sudden rush of energy coursed through him and temporarily prevented his body from moving any further.

"No!", the man's voice sounded, "Adrien, listen!"

Hawkmoth was powerful, Adrien had to admit. To gain enough control of someone to actually influence their movement sure was something. But Adrien was so done with everything, and everyone, he was not impressed by this effect for very long.

The remaining energy of the Miraculous he used to wear did the rest. He inhaled deeply and said:

"I told you, you won't get anywhere with me."

And when let another deep breath, he saw the black butterfly flutter away from him and back to where he could only assume the villain's lair was.

In said lair, said villain stood petrified in shock. Not only was this the first time someone had ever ridden themselves of an Akuma, but also it had been his only chance to prevent his son from doing what he was about to do.

He needed to get to him. Using his teleport ability would cause the power of his Miraculous to wear out immediately after, but he did not care. The dark purple light surrounded him and within the blink of an eye, he was in the abandoned alley Adrien had been hiding in.

He had done it. He had moved the blade of the scalpel down his lower arm with enough pressure to cut all the way to the artery. He had managed to effortlessly ignore the pain of the process, but the purple light appearing before him, he could not ignore. As he started to feel what must be the effect of blood loss, he gazed in amazement at the figure that was revealed to him. The figure of no other than his father.

"Adrien, why?!", Gabriel asked as he wrapped his arms around the boy, not caring about the blood staining his fine suit.

Adrien felt his consciousness starting to drift away. His father's words almost did not reach him.

"Don't leave me!", the man begged, "I cannot loose you too."

If there had been enough strength left within him, Adrien would have laughed. But all he could manage was a whisper:

"Too late."

The body in Gabriel's arms went limp, and he could no longer stop the tears from streaming down his face.

"Please, no!", he begged, holding his son tight.

But there was no more breathing, or heartbeat, he could hear.

And with all the pain and despair within him, Gabriel Agreste let out a scream.

Ladybug had been aimlessly swinging across the rooftops, hoping she would not be too late to save her partner. Plagg was holding on to one of her hair ribbons as if to dear life. A police car followed her as best as it could. She had called the station upon her departure, so it could call for further support as soon as she had found Chat's location. But where was he?

That was when she heard someone scream in the distance. She prayed to all gods she could think of, trying to fight back the awful feeling in her guts.  
The image she was confronted with as she arrived at the site could not be more confusing. Yet, she did not speak. She did not question why Gabriel Agreste was here, holding the lifeless form of his son. The tiny squeal sounding from her ear reminded her of Plagg's presence, and confirmed what she had already assumed. Still, she could neither move nor speak. She remained completely still, even as an ambulance finally arrived on the scene.  
The paramedics had to put up quite an effort to get to Adrien, as his father refused to loosen his grip on him. When they finally gained access to the boy, they immediately checked for vitals, and started resuscitation.  
Nothing. As Plagg dug into her hair and cried, the realization ultimately dawned upon her. Adrien Agreste, the love of her life and Chat Noir, the unique partner she had trusted, was gone.

 

A/N: *mic drop* The author has left the building, thank you and good night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *mic drop* The author has left the building, thank you and good night

**Author's Note:**

> Starting this off slowly, but it will be spiralling down into angst and depression hell fast enough. Come and enjoy the fall with me


End file.
